


神的人偶

by xiewutaotie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiewutaotie/pseuds/xiewutaotie
Summary: 光呆Agape设定，无影胜利if线，PWP小破车有撕翅膀和挖眼睛情节介意慎点（老兄你xp好jb怪哦.jpg）
Relationships: 凯希尔/光之战士, 爱梅特赛尔克/光之战士
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 结局一

**Author's Note:**

> 光呆Agape设定，无影胜利if线，PWP小破车  
> 有撕翅膀和挖眼睛情节介意慎点（老兄你xp好jb怪哦.jpg）

结局一

凯希尔x光

“凯.希尔，一切就拜托了。”  
水晶公的话语仍萦绕在耳边，蓝发的猫魅族男子握紧了手中的小方块，朝着游末邦——那座人类最后的乐园走去。  
那位拥有光之加护的英雄，最终还是被光所侵蚀，成为了新的灵光卫。珂露西亚岛的黑夜只出现了一瞬，便再次被无尽光笼罩。人们再度陷入绝望，然而预想中铺天盖地的食罪灵并没有出现，仿佛是那位英雄吸收了所有的光，并将自己封印了起来。  
拂晓众人试图寻找灵光卫的踪迹，却始终没有线索，就连继承了光之巫女力量的琳也没法感应到任何强烈的光，曾经的光之战士就像是从这个世界蒸发了一样，完全消失不见了。  
一个月过去，正当他们准备放弃的时候，游末邦里却重新响起了乐声。按理说，揭露了沃斯里的真面目，这些人已经不必再停留在这座虚幻的乐园里了。众人觉得事有蹊跷，桑克瑞德凭借多年的潜入经验前去调查，发现他们一直在寻找的光之战士，就被囚禁在这座乐园里。  
然而想要救出英雄却困难重重，根据桑克瑞德的描述，光就被关在树梢层，被游末邦的军队严加看守着。另一方面，那位原种的无影——爱梅特塞尔克，也不时进出游末邦，对于失去了英雄的拂晓来说，战力上的差距实在太大。  
不能硬闯，那就只能智取了。  
这便是他在此处的原因了。  
凯希尔用手指摩挲着口袋里的方块棱角，思考着下一步计划。他已经不再是那个只会哭哭啼啼的懦夫了，在水晶都的帮助下，他已成长为一名合格的战士，这次任务至关重要，决不能失误。  
只是……  
他盯着面前巨大的金笼，眼中闪过一丝悲伤。  
被称作英雄的人，背后生出了洁白的羽翼，皮肤变的和大理石一样苍白光滑，没有一点伤痕，他裸露着上半身，腰间系着一条半透明的丝绸，堪堪遮住大腿。双眼被一副金色眼罩覆盖着，不知是用了什么技术，让他依旧可以在笼子里自由活动。凯希尔盯着看了两个星时，光就一直这么静静地坐在笼子里，像尊雕像一动不动。  
四周都是人，想要救出英雄几乎是不可能的任务，他需要等待时机。  
“哒！”他听见一记响指，身着帝国制华丽长袍的男人踏着轻快的步子走进来，在笼子面前停下，摆出一个夸张的欢迎手势：“欢迎各位来到这末世最后的乐园，准备好今晚接受洗礼了吗？”  
人群爆发出一阵雷鸣般的掌声，凯希尔也跟着一起鼓起掌来——爱梅特塞尔克，他在心里默念着这个男人的名字。  
爱梅特塞尔克走进笼子，牵着光的手将他领到众人面前。  
“让我们看看，今晚，谁会成为被神宠爱的人呢？”  
凯希尔环顾四周，所有人的眼神中都充满了渴望以及——贪婪，他突然感到一阵恶寒，抬起头，发现爱梅特塞尔克正看着他，金色的眼眸中满是戏谑。  
戴着手套的指尖在人群中晃了一圈，随后指向了他：“这位猫秘族的先生，恭喜，今晚就请好好享受“神”的馈赠吧。”  
爱梅特塞尔克把光推到他怀里，对着那扇镶满了宝石的门做了一个“请”的手势。  
食罪化的光身体非常轻，凯希尔抓紧了光的手，沉重的大门在他身后缓缓闭合。  
凯希尔小心地把耳朵贴在门上，确认门外没有人在把守，脖颈处突然痒痒的，他以为是小虫子在咬，伸手挠了挠，却摸到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
他惊恐地转过头。  
曾经的英雄，被他们称为暗之战士的人，正伸着舌头在舔他。  
凯希尔吓得差点一头磕在门板上。  
光温柔地托住他的后脑，避免他撞到，舌头轻易撬开了他的牙关往里探寻。光的吻相当有技巧，上颚，牙齿，无一不被照顾到，让几乎没有经验的他难以自持，舌头不由自主地和光交缠起来。  
“呜……”凯希尔被吻的神志不清，他推了推光的胸膛，对方领会了他的意思，还在肆虐的舌头退了出来，牵出一根银丝，光小心地擦去他嘴角的涎液，舔了舔手指，洁白的翅膀抖动两下，似乎很高兴。  
这景象实在是……过于色情了。凯希尔喘着气，压下内心的躁动，他还有正事要做，不能再耽搁了。  
他从口袋里掏出传送用的方块，将以太输入进去，只要能够带着光传送回水晶都，剩下的事情就交给水晶公处理了。  
但事情并没有他想象的那么顺利，光似乎对他这个活物兴趣极大，突然将他扑倒在地，方块失手飞了出去，掉在角落里。光锋利的指爪轻易撕碎了他的秘银内甲，露出里面鲜活的肉体，凯希尔认命一般闭上了眼睛，等待心脏被刺穿。  
预想中的痛楚并没有出现，乳头却传来湿润的触感，他睁开眼，看到的景象让他整条猫尾巴都炸了起来。  
光伏在他胸口，正卖力地舔弄着。  
他愣了一瞬，后知后觉地挣扎起来，但他哪里是食罪灵的对手，双臂被死死压制在身侧，两颗乳头在光富有技巧的舔弄下迅速挺立起来。对方的舌尖一路向下，将他本就有些抬头的欲望纳入口中，光小心地含住他的阴茎，舌头卷上茎身，卖力地吞吐着，性器前端渗出的淫液也被悉数吞了下去。  
阴茎在光的侍弄下逐渐涨大起来，凯希尔双眼失神地望着天花板，他不明白事情怎么会变成这样，他本来应该在这里救人才对。他的双手早已恢复自由，却鬼使神差地撑着身体坐起来，抚摸着对方的脸颊，将自己的阴茎送入的更深。光双手扶着他的膝盖，脑袋埋在耻毛间前后耸动，英雄的口腔实在太过温暖舒适，他终于忍不住一只手按住光的后脑，用力抽动几下，最后一记深喉，浓稠的精液喷涌而出，射了光满嘴，甚至从嘴角溢出，光舔了舔嘴角，喉结滚动两下，将那些精液全部吃了下去。  
恍惚间，他似乎看到光露出了一个满足的微笑。  
碍事的眼罩，他想着，手伸到对方耳后，解开了卡扣，眼罩掉在地上发出一声闷响，光跪在地上抬头看着他，即使变成了食罪灵，那双眼睛依旧纯净如宝石，属于英雄的坚毅神情已消失殆尽，取而代之的是如孩童般的天真表情，看上去更加惹人怜爱。他蹲下身，捧着光的脑袋，拇指在他眼角摩挲，光乖巧地闭上眼睛，任由他的亲吻落在睫毛上。嘴唇在眼睛上停留了一会，便顺着光的鼻梁向下，含住了那两片薄薄的唇，舌尖探进去，和光的纠缠在一起，对方主动环上他的脖子加深了这个吻，发出小兽一样的呜咽声，直到两人呼吸不畅他才停下来，双唇分开时拉出淫靡的水丝，又被光全部舔去。  
凯希尔看着光被蹂躏得红肿饱满的唇，以及水雾迷蒙的蓝眼睛，眼神暗了暗，他将光横抱起来，扔到床上欺身而上。下身的丝绸被轻易扯下，里面竟然什么都没穿，因为食罪化的关系，光的阴茎和耻毛也是纯净的白，他一手握着那根阴茎小心地上下套弄，另一只手伸进光嘴里，让他好好把手指舔湿了。在双重的刺激下光很快就射了，凯希尔趁着光高潮后失焦的状态，将修长的双腿扛到肩上，沾着精液的手指在穴口处轻轻按压，慢慢将手指插进去，光的内壁非常紧，他几乎寸步难行。  
凯希尔咬住光大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，试图分散他的注意力，深浅不一的牙印刻在苍白的肌肤上，显得更加色情。只是光的后穴依然紧紧吸附着他的手指，毫无进展。他想了想，将光摆成跪趴的姿势，掰开臀瓣，灵巧的舌头钻了进去。光摇着头，努力把手伸到后面想推开他，然而猫魅族带着倒刺的舌头舔得他腿脚发软，只能勉强支撑住自己。  
光的后穴被深入浅出的舔弄刺激得开始自动分泌黏液，凯希尔就着那些液体，将手指逐渐增加到三根，确认扩张完成后，他扶着自己硬得发疼的性器，揉捏着光挺翘的臀部，一插到底。  
“呜啊啊啊——”光被插得仰起头，毫不掩饰地大声淫叫起来，凯希尔不禁要感叹光紧致的内壁，吸得他差点缴械投降。猫魅红了眼，掐着对方劲痩的腰肢，狠狠抽插起来，一时间房间里只剩交媾发出的淫靡水声和两个人的粗重喘息。  
阴茎抽动的速度越来越快，他最后一记挺动，性器深深埋入后穴，滚烫的精液喷洒在内壁上，激得光夹紧了臀部，“吸得我好紧啊，英雄大人——”他拍了两下光的屁股，把性器抽出来，吞不下的精液随着阴茎的抽出滴下来，洒在床单上。凯希尔盯着那个收缩的肉穴，他的精液还沾在穴口，随着光的喘息一张一合，他觉得下体又硬了，于是他抱着光的细腰，把人翻过来面对自己，将阴茎对着小穴，再次插了进去。  
交合处发出“噗”的一声，光主动环住了他的脖子，一双长腿缠在他的腰上，凯希尔扶着光柔韧的腰肢，抬起又重重按下，阴茎混着刚才射在屁股里的精液发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的情色水声，甚至在穴口打出了细小的白色泡沫。  
“嗯啊～呜……咿——”光被顶得淫叫连连，吐着舌头，唾液顺着嘴角流下来，沾得他胸前亮晶晶的。一双眼睛早已失去了神采，满满的都是情欲，凯希尔掰过光的下巴吻上去，两个人鼻尖碰在一起，呼吸交缠，“唔嗯…”光被吻得喘不过气，发出不满的哼哼声，凯希尔终于放开了他的嘴唇，蓝宝石般的眼中泛起涟漪，一副要哭出来的样子。  
真是漂亮的眼睛，他像是着了魔似的将唇印在那双眼睛上，下身却挺动得越来越快，光摇着头，房间里充斥着光的喘息和呻吟，混杂着令人面红耳赤的交合声，曾经的暗之战士，被他们称为英雄的人，现在却像蜂箱夜总会的舞者一样在别人身上摆动腰肢，这样的反差让凯希尔的性器又涨大了几分，光被肏得爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来，巨大的羽翼舒展开来，将两人包裹住。光抱紧了面前的人，几乎要将他揉进自己身体里去，凯希尔趁机将头埋进柔软的胸肌，舔弄光的乳头，下身也不闲着，持续不断地顶弄光的敏感点。光伸着舌头，双眼失神地盯着天花板，他的身体被顶得像海中的船一样上下颠簸，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，被猫魅温柔舔去。  
凯希尔最后抽插了数十下，将精液全部射了进去。光全身抽搐着，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛失去了焦点，后穴再次被填满，溢出的精液顺着光的腿根淌下来。凯希尔摸了摸光结实的腹肌，隐约可以摸到自己性器的形状：“想让您怀上我的孩子，英雄大人。”他听到自己说着这样的诨话。光愣了一下，温柔地笑起来，一对蓝眸弯成了月牙，说出了今晚第一句话：“可以哦，我会满足你所有的愿望。”  
他一定是疯了，凯希尔这么想着，手却不由自主地将光推倒在床上，他抬起光的一条腿，在大腿内侧啃咬着刻下痕迹，将光的身体对折到极限，然后扶着自己的阴茎再次插入湿软的后穴。光抓紧床单，在他身下扭动着，呻吟着，被肏到双眼翻白，后穴痉挛着分泌出大量液体。“真是淫荡的英雄大人，竟然被我干到潮吹了。”他嘲讽道，下身却丝毫没有停下的意思，将精液一股又一股射进光的体内。他像是有着无限的精力，不间断地在那温暖的肉穴里疯狂进出，他的生命中似乎只剩下了做爱这个概念。他的理智逐渐消散，崩溃——游末邦，拂晓，水晶都，诺弗兰特，那些是什么？他的脑子里一片空白。  
只有眼前这个人，他摸着光被精液撑大的肚子，痴痴地笑起来。  
这是他的神，这是他的光。


	2. 结局二

结局二

爱梅特赛尔克x光

他从口袋里掏出传送用的方块，将以太传输进去，只要能够带着光传送回水晶都，剩下的事情就交给水晶公处理了。  
他的以太一出现，光就痛苦地捂住了自己的脑袋跪倒在地，巨大的翅膀将他扇飞到一边。凯希尔挣扎着爬起来，试图去安抚，他抱着光蜷缩成一团的身体，小心地抚摸背后的羽根，狂暴的灵光卫终于安静下来。眼罩也在挣扎的时候碰掉了，光靠在他的胸口，皱着眉，像是还在噩梦中。凯希尔拍了拍光的脸试图将他从梦中唤醒，湖蓝色的眼睛睁开了，一副茫然的神色。  
“英雄大人，您没事吧？”他小心地询问，光眨了眨眼睛，这才意识到自己被人抱着，苍白的脸上泛起一阵红，慌慌张张地坐起来退开三米，用翅膀遮住身体，只露出一个脑袋。  
原来英雄也有这么可爱的一面，凯希尔心里窃笑，面上却一副平静：“英雄大人还记得我是谁吗？”  
“我记得，你是凯希尔，我能闻到你的以太。”  
“闻到？”  
“咳……变成灵光卫之后就这样了。你为什么在这里，很危险，快回去。”  
“水晶公让我来救你回去。”  
“古拉哈他——！”光一脸惊讶，随后又苦笑着摇了摇头，“没用的，我已经变不回去了，别白费力气……”  
光从凯希尔身侧抽出防身用的匕首，对准自己的手腕划了下去。  
“！” 凯希尔惊讶地看到，从光手腕里流出的不是血，而是一种粘稠的白色液体，光把那些液体擦去，伤口又恢复如初，连一点痕迹都没有留下。  
“我已经变成怪物了，不值得被拯救。你回去告诉水晶公，就说我已经死了。”  
“不，水晶公一定有办法的，我马上用传送装置把你带回去！”  
“我说了不需要！”光突然暴怒起来，抓住凯希尔的肩膀，湛蓝的眼睛死死盯着他。凯希尔被掐得肩膀生疼，他咬着牙没有出声，不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
也许是在这双眼睛里看到了曾经的自己，光拗不过他，松开手，叹了口气：“你们救一个死人回去又有什么用呢……”  
“您是我们的英雄，永远都是，只要还有一丝希望，我们就不会放弃。”凯希尔的语气非常坚定。  
“……好吧，我答应跟你回去，但如果我失去理智，无论用什么办法，一定要杀了我。”  
“好……”  
凯希尔拍了拍自己的脸，从角落里找出那个小方块，继续将以太注入进去。  
眼看着马上就要成功了，“哒！”空气中突然出现一声响指，凯希尔手里的方块消失了，他们面前浮现出一个黑洞，从里面缓缓走出一个人。  
光下意识地挡在凯希尔前面，原本洁白柔软的翅膀覆上了一层金色的剑刃，白金的铠甲将整个身躯包裹起来，手中凝聚出纯白的重剑，一副如临大敌的神色。  
“爱梅特赛尔克。”他听到光叫出对方的名字。  
“哎呀，看来我还真是不受欢迎。”爱梅特赛尔克无奈地摊了摊手，看向凯希尔，一脸责备的表情，“水晶公手下的人都这么没礼貌吗？居然大摇大摆跑进来偷我的东西，得给你这只不听话的小猫一点教训。”  
光阴沉着脸，不等他说完便举起大剑砍过去，无影不紧不慢地退开一步，剑身砍在地上，砸出一道深深的裂缝。  
“啧，有话好好说，怎么还动手呢？你这个残次品啊……还真是麻烦。”爱梅特赛尔克摇着头叹气，打了个响指，黑色的锁链从虚空伸出，对准了毫无防备的凯希尔。  
“铛！”锁链被大剑斩落，碎成以太散去，光收拢了一侧的翅膀，将同伴护在身前。“抓紧我。”光叮嘱了一遍，同时手中凝聚出一柄长枪掷向无影，趁着爱梅特赛尔克抵挡的间隙，朝外侧飞去。  
“嘁，可恶的光之力，不过这上古时期的结界可没那么容易打破。”爱梅特赛尔克拍了拍身上的灰尘，坐到床沿上，看着光努力冲撞着那片结界，不禁觉得可笑，残次品终归是残次品，人类的极限也不过如此。  
再给他们增加点乐子吧。  
爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，结界四周出现了无数带着矛尖的锁链，向着空中那只灵光卫袭去。  
光躲闪着朝高空飞去，手中挥舞着长剑斩断那些近身的锁链。然而四周的暗之力太过浓郁，他被那些暗属性的锁链搅得头脑发昏，更何况他还带了一个人，握着剑的手微微颤抖，冷汗划过脸颊。这时一只温暖的手覆上了他的，将一小股以太传输给他，光如梦初醒，看到凯希尔对着他点了点头。  
至少要让他活下去。晃了晃脑袋，光重新凝聚起大剑，朝着始作俑者冲过去。  
“哦？终于开窍了么？可惜……你已经没有力量再与我抗衡了。”  
无影的身后显现出黑洞，光躲避不及，被锁链击穿了翼骨，重重砸在地上，身上的武装也随之一同消散。  
“英雄大人，您没事吧？喂……”凯希尔抚摸着那对折断的羽翼，试图唤醒昏迷的人，多亏了光的保护他才能毫发无损。听到背后传来靴子敲击地面的声音，他举起匕首，摆出防御的姿势。  
“真是感人的一幕，可惜你还远不如那个残次品。”爱梅特赛尔克拿枪对着凯希尔的脑袋，准备扣下扳机。  
“嗯……，我忽然改变主意了。”预想中的枪声并没有响起，凯希尔睁开眼睛，发现无影也在看着他，“这样杀了未免太无趣，水晶公肯定还会派人过来。真麻烦，得让他彻底死心才行。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“你在旁边好好看着就行了，放心，我不会杀你，总得有人给水晶公回去报信吧？见面礼我也准备好了，就拜托你给他送回去咯。”爱梅特赛尔克眨了眨眼睛，手一挥，将凯希尔关进了以太牢狱。  
“让我们开始吧。”  
那些锁链像是有生命般自行动了起来，将还在昏迷的光托到床上，随后转变成细细的红色丝线缠绕在身体上，看上去妖异非常。  
光迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
有什么……什么东西在推着他，有谁在焦急地喊他的名字，好痛！  
光猛地清醒过来，眼前是爱梅特赛尔克放大的一张脸，金色的眼眸盯得他头皮发麻。  
“哟，终于醒了啊，英雄大人。”无影开口便是一句嘲讽。  
光试图从这个人身边逃开，却发现自己的翅膀被红色的线死死缠住了，他想要凝聚起武器，手臂却传来一阵刺痛。“都这种时候了，还想着逃跑吗？”爱梅特赛尔克恶意地顶撞了他一下。“呃……”光被顶得发出一声闷哼，他看向自己身下，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
他的双腿被爱梅特赛尔克扛在肩上，粗大的阴茎在后穴里进进出出，混合着淫液发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。  
光愣了一瞬，随即奋力挣扎起来，抬腿朝着无影脸上踢去：“放开我，你这个混蛋！”然而腿脚根本使不上力气，爱梅特赛尔克偏过头躲开，那条腿刚好踩在他的肩膀上，看上去反倒像是在调情。  
“你对我做了什么？！”  
“不过是为了让你听话用了些魔法，我还不想被你捅死在床上。”  
“滚开！唔——”  
爱梅特赛尔克用亲吻堵住了那张烦人的嘴，光被卸了力气，只能任由对方长驱直入。对方的舌头舔过上颚，缠上他的，光没什么接吻的经验，不一会便被玩弄得气喘吁吁，吞不下的唾液顺着嘴角滴落，打湿了床单。  
光被吻得喘不过气，抓着无影的衣服想将他推开，爱梅特赛尔克退了出去，光仰面躺着，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，一双蓝眼睛被泪水浸得更加透澈，还没等他恢复过来，身体里那根东西又开始动了起来。光用手臂挡住脸不去看，然而遮蔽了视觉，耳边传来的淫靡水声却越发清晰，他甚至能感觉到对方的阴茎撑开内壁，在里面缓慢顶弄。  
“啊——”光连忙捂住嘴，将那呻吟掐断在喉咙里，可惜已经晚了，他看到无影嘴角勾起一抹笑，然后凶狠地朝着自己身体里那一点撞去。  
光试图咬住自己的手，那些丝线像是知道他的意图，随即将他的双手捆起来，固定在头顶。他死死咬住下唇，不让自己漏出一点声音，身下的抽插越来越猛烈，嘴角被咬破，白色的血液渗出，刺得伤口发疼。一只手伸过来替他擦去嘴角的液体，摩挲着那两片饱满的唇，随后强行抵进他的口腔。  
光被这突然入侵的手指激得一阵干呕，下身的顶撞令他弓起了腰，诱人的呻吟终于无法遏止地倾泻而出。  
“可…恶……嗯啊啊啊～”光不顾形象地浪叫起来，他扭着腰企图逃离无影的掌控，却被对方拉起来，双腿大开着拥在怀里，这样的姿势让阴茎又深入了几分。爱梅特赛尔克掐着他的腰上下挺动，光脑袋抵在他肩膀上，被肏得说不出一句完整的话：“咕……嗯嗯…太——太快了…不……慢点……啊——”  
那双蔚蓝的眼睛里盛满了情欲，光感觉他的身体像是在海浪中上下颠簸，爱梅特赛尔克最后一记深挺，带着暗之力的精液射进体内，光被这突然的高潮刺激得仰起头，后穴痉挛着收紧，他整个人被按在那根阴茎上，被迫承受无影的射精行为。那些暗之力在体内冲撞着，这太疼了，他忍不住抱紧了面前的人，锋利的指爪撕碎了爱梅特赛尔克背后的长袍。  
“可惜了这么贵重的衣服，”爱梅特赛尔克说着又故意往上顶了一下，撞得光又是一声闷哼，“怎么样？英雄大人，我的暗之力还舒服么？”  
“你……是怪物吗……怎么……还…没结束……”光体内被两股力量搅得一团糟，费了好大力气才说完一句话。  
“还是看看你自己吧，啧，刚刚断掉的翅膀这么快又长好了，你这样子可比我更像怪物。”爱梅特赛尔克说着摸上翅膀根部，意外地看到那些羽毛“嘭”地炸开了。  
“住……快住手，别摸了…噫！”光抬起翅膀想要拍掉那双乱摸的手，只是那些丝线还紧紧缠绕着，他挣脱不开。在上面和下面的双重刺激下，光终于开始求饶：“停……停下，别再——呜……求你了，爱梅特赛尔克……”  
无影的动作明显滞了一瞬，“想不到大英雄也有求人的时候，我还以为你只剩下那股反抗的蠢劲了。”嘴上虽然嘲讽着，动作却缓和了很多，就在光以为自己终于能喘口气，无影的下一句话让他惊出一身冷汗：“爱梅特赛尔克，这个名字只是代表了席位，不是真名。不如我们来玩个游戏，猜到我的真名，就放过你。不过猜错了可是有惩罚的——错一次，我就拿走你身体的一部分，就从……这双翅膀开始。”  
“鬼才知道你的真名，你这个变——！”  
“你还真是……擅长惹怒我……第一次。”爱梅特赛尔克摇了摇头，面色阴沉地抓住一侧的翅膀，用力将其撕扯下来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”光抱着肩膀惨叫起来，翅膀被生生撕裂的疼痛蔓延到四肢，整个人抖得像个筛子，白色的血从后背涌出，浸湿了身下的床单。他疼得冷汗直冒，倒在床上蜷缩成一团，咬住枕头想要熬过这痛楚。  
然而无影并不打算就这么放过他，爱梅特赛尔克从背后抱住了他，性器挤进光的双腿之间，模仿着性交的动作前后抽插，阴茎擦过会阴和囊袋，逐渐涨大起来。  
光从没想过自己的身体竟会变得如此敏感，只是下体被摩擦就已经开始自动分泌出淫液，后穴渴望被插入的感觉一点一点地蚕食着他的理智。背后还是疼得厉害，对方的手抚摸着翅膀的断面，让他忍不住又瑟缩起来。无影的手指绕过腰腹，揉捏着一侧的乳头，粉色的乳粒不一会便挺立起来，在手指的按压下光嘴里又漏出几句呻吟，他背靠着爱梅特赛尔克，双腿不自觉地蹭着对方的阴茎，无影轻笑一声，凑到光耳边：“这么饥渴吗？还真是淫荡的英雄啊……”  
“我没……不……呜……”光摇着头拒绝承认，挣扎着试图摆脱这个暧昧的姿势。爱梅特赛尔克一脸无奈，催动着红色丝线捆住光的手腕并将他整个人拉了起来：“为什么你总是不听我的话，从前也是这样，非要逼我把你做成傀儡才肯好好呆在我身边吗？”  
“你在……说什么？什么…从前？”光听不懂他的意思。  
“……终究还是个残次品，不记得也罢。”爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，两人面前突然出现了一面一人高的镜子，将他的身形毫无保留地倒映其中。  
他看到镜子里的人喘息着，一双蓝眼睛被情欲填满，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，流入那被蹂躏得水润饱满的嘴唇。那人跪坐在床上，双手被绑着拉过头顶，挺立的乳头接触到冰冷的空气，让他忍不住发抖，一侧的翅膀被扯断了，还在渗着血，另一只完好无损，只是病怏怏地垂在一旁，看上去有种残缺的美感。  
光绝望地闭上眼睛不去看自己这副糟糕的样子，爱梅特赛尔克抓着他的头发强迫他睁眼：“看看我们的大英雄，你现在的表情，还真是——忍不住让人想要羞辱啊……你在原初世界，也是像这样用你的身体，让那些领导者匍匐在脚下的？”无影掰过他的脸，逼着光看向镜子，“明明生了一张东洲人的脸，眼睛却像被海德林精炼过一样，蓝得令人……憎恨。”爱梅特赛尔克抚摸着那层眼睑，感受到手底下那人的惊慌，他用手指抠入眼眶，硬生生将那颗眼球剜了出来。  
光张着嘴，目眦欲裂，剧痛让他一句话都说不出来，他捂着眼睛浑身发抖，白色的血从指缝滴落，将床单染上一片莹白。  
爱梅特赛尔克将那颗眼球封入暗之水晶里，丢给被晾在一旁还在发愣的凯希尔：“回去告诉水晶公，让他别再来烦我，否则——”他捏着光的下巴，抬起那张惨兮兮的脸，“我就杀了你们亲爱的暗之战士。”  
响指过后，猫魅消失了。爱梅特赛尔克捧起光的脸，盯着那只充满了恐惧的蓝色眼瞳，一脸愉悦：“今夜还很长，我们有足够的时间慢慢享受，可怜的怪物啊……”


End file.
